Always
by linnien
Summary: Hermione Black, long suffering wife of the notorious satanist deatheater Bellatrix Black, is a kind, gentle and smart woman who is left alone raising their child when her wife is thrown in prison for torturing the Longbottoms. her and Minerva grow close. One thing leads to another and they begin a long term affair until...Bellatrix 'escapes' and all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to give a big shoutout to my amazing bata Lara Bess! If not for you, I wouldn't have been able to do this story!

Chapter 1

As I sit in my cold cell and listen to the waves crashing by the fort that's called Azkaban I cant help but think about everything that went wrong that night the Longbottom couple was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse…

" _Rodolphus stop" I screamed at the man who had been my friend since forever. "Voldemort will not come back. Letting the Longbottoms suffer like this is not the way to cope. We can start over and be happy with our wives."_

 _But he wouldn't listen…_

My cell is cold and I can't help but think about my loving, caring, beautiful wife; how after every mission I would come home to her; how she would treat my wounds, care for me; how it felt to have her under me writhing with pleasure as I made her come after my high out on the field. I knew she hated what I had become since we married, but after my father told me that I couldn't bare children I went down in a spiralling depression.

As I sit here in my cold cell, all I want is to get back to Black Manor and be with my wife and child.

My daughter… Halley..

 _I got home, clothes covered in blood and rain after the downfall of Voldemort. The Potters were dead and that baby boy killed the most evil wizard in all history. I can't help but feel relieved that he is gone._

" _Bellatrix is that you? WHAT happen to you my love?" My sweet hermione asked after she took in my appearance._

" _Nothing." I reply after brushing past her. I could see the hurt in her eyes but I just wanted to be alone, soaking in a bath and forget about everything for a while._

 _Just as I got in the bath, Hermione stormed inside the bathroom, angry and upset._

" _You know what I did today, Bella? I found out I am pregnant; with your child. I have been sitting here all night and waiting for you to come home, and this is how you come home again? Tell me where you have been now!" She yelled at me._

 _I sat in shock… She's pregnant. We are going to have a family… a child. I can't help but smile. I stood up and grabbed my beautiful wife, pulling her in the tub with me. There I started undressing her and kissing her all over, telling her over and over again how much I love her and how our life was going to be from now on._

 _"My sweet, Hermione, I'm so happy. I will do everything in my power to protect you and our baby and take care of both of you." I then but made love to my wife and showed her how much I loved her._

That was three days before the Aurors came barging in our house and arrested me for the torture of the Longbottoms. I know I am crazy, mad and whatever other stuff people say about me. I am cold, ruthless and have no mercy for those that oppose me. But Hermione knows me, sees me and understands me. I just hope one day I will get to see my child in real life and not just in the picture I have of her that Hermione brought with her the first and last time she Visited.

Hermione my love, I will find a way out of here. I will have you again, and I will have my family back.

The Dementors are coming so I start my famous cackling just to keep away all those dark thoughts that are slowly driving me insane.

 **Hermione pov.**

I was in Hogsmeade for the day because I got a letter from McGonagall about a meeting with her at 2 o'clock at Hogwarts. I just cant understand why she wants a meeting with me in the first place, it's not like we have talked that much in the past, just the fleeting moments when we pass each other at social gatherings or in Hogsmeade. I walk around the streets and just looking at the windows to see if there is anything that catch my eye. Halley is with Narcissa and Lucius for the day because of me being busy. Since my wife landed her ass in prison, Narcissa has been a welcome help in my life. She supported me in my pregnancy, was there and just sat with me through it all. After Halley was born she would visit regularly just to check up on us both.

I saw Rosmerta outside The Three Broomsticks, so I went in for a butterbeer and a chat. From time to time we have been chatting and occasionally we have fallen in bed together. She is a beautiful woman, and a woman that understands that I don't want anything more than sex.

After a couple of Butterbeers I head up to the castle. I miss the days when I was a student here, when my days was filled with books, learning and the magical feeling of learning everything I could. Bella would always tease me about my reading habits and my need to learn everything, but I know she loved it. I miss the days when we would curl up in front of the fire and just talk and make love. Maybe someday I will find a new love; Bella will never get out and I can't keep hoping that she will get home again.

As I was walking to the castle I can't help but think about Bella would say. She never liked McGonagall, she always said that she didn't like the way the old woman would look at me with longing in her eyes and lust. I never saw what she saw, but Bella has always been possessive and jealous of people that would look my way. But McGonagall? No. I have always find the woman interesting and beautiful in her own way. I think she is in her late 50s now, but I cant remember, she looks like she's in her 30s.

Suddenly McGonagall was standing in front of me with a huge smile and a twinkle in her emerald green eyes.

"How lovely to see you again Hermione. You are looking good. How are you, dear?"

I was taken aback with the formidable woman and was momentarily stunned at how beautiful her smile was.

"I am good Minerva, how are you?

"Good, especially now that you are here." She smirked. "Shall we have some tea in my quarters then?" I just nod and went after her, still lost in thought after the surprise I had.

Having settled with a cup of tea each, Minerva turned to me, clearly ready to address what she had wanted to discuss.

"Hermione, the reason I asked you to come here is because I was wondering if you would like to take the position as the new Potion Professor here? Slughorn is going to retire in the summer and I have been looking for someone."

I was stunned. This is what I had always wanted to do; become a teacher, and my favourite subject had always been Potions. After Bella was placed in prison, I just got so lost in my education again, that suddenly I found myself a Level Four Potions Mistress. This opportunity was perfect, especially the timing as Halley is to start Hogwarts this September.

"Yes of course, I would be honoured, Minerva!" I said with the biggest smile I had for the last 11 years.

"Splendid Hermione! I can't wait to have you here as a teacher and get to know you better." McGonagall said, while raking her eyes over my body. I caught her gaze lingering on my breasts but thought nothing of it. All I was thinking about was that I was finally getting to teach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hermione pov**

The first week at Hogwarts had been busy with the new term starting and putting together the new curriculum for the first half of the year. So far I have just managed to see my daughter for lunches and dinners. I need to talk to her soon since I want to know how it's been for her to start at a new school. I can see she has made some friends and I just hope the rest of the student body don't use Bella's actions against Halley. I know my wife is a cruel person, but Halley is such a sweet girl with a big heart.

"Professor Black, did you hear what I said to you?" I was so deep in thought that I hadn't heard a word Headmistress McGonagall had said to me.4

"Sorry Headmistress, can you repeat that?"

"I asked if you wanted to sit down for a cup of tea this evening? Or maybe something stronger." She said, chuckling slightly with a glint of something else in her eyes.

It had been a long time since I had tea with Professor McGonagall and it would be nice to be able to have a catch up with her. "Yes I suppose I could do that. When do you want me to come to your office Headmistress?" I asked with a smirk playing on my lips.

"8 o´clock should suffice I think dear, and why not come to my private quarters instead? She smiled and I nodded in confirmation. "And do call me Minerva. Headmistress is far too formal for what I have in mind." She gave me a wink and stood up. Everyone at the table was shocked at what she had just said. Was it my imagination or did the Headmistress just flirt with me? I know it had been some time since I'd had someone flirt with me but it can't have been so long that I can't recognise it.

Do I really want to start an affair with someone. Did it count as an affair when my wife was in prison for life? Should Bella ever get out, hell would rain down on anyone who had been in bed with me. But Bella would never get out and I need to move on. No more thinking about Bella. If the opportunity arose, I wouldn't turn down the chance to be with the Headmistress.

I stood up and went to my chambers. I needed to prepare myself for my time with the Headmistress... no I mean Minerva.

I stood in the shower to wash myself of the day and shave, after I did that I started to wash my body in soap. I started imagining what Minerva would be like in bed. Would she be rough or slow? I hoped a combination of both.I felt my fingers slip through my wet folds, picturing how Minerva would take me. I circled my clit while thinking she would rip up my robes and pushing me down on her desk before she fucked me into oblivion.

I got out of the shower and put on a shirt, some black jeans and high heels. After spending some time with Harry in the Muggle world, I found I loved jeans; they were practical and easy to slip on.

I went out of my room and grabbed a couple of wine bottles just in case.

I got Minerva's private quarters and said the password before entering. Minerva sat in a chair with some chess laid out for us to play. I smiled when I saw her and sat down in the chair next to her.

"How has the first week been for you dear?" Minerva asked me.

"It's been good. I can see that the other students don't trust me that much yet, but I can understand that" I was sad to think about that, but I can't let that consume me.

"They will trust you soon darling, just give them time." Minerva looked at me with a comforting look.

I smiled in thanks. "How has your week been, Minerva?" I asked.

"its been good dear. Busy but good." We laugh slightly and then start playing some chess in a comfortable silence. I could see the Headmistress checking me out so I popped a few buttons on my shirt simply saying it was warm in here. I could see her eyes growing a bit wider and the colour changing to a darker shade of green. I licked my lips and got up.

I went behind Minerva's chair and put my hands on her shoulders, leaning down to whisper in her ear "See something you like, Headmistress?" I said in a sultry voice.

I could hear her gulp and take a deep breath. I let my tongue glide over her ear before I backed up to see what she would do.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Hermione." She answered with a smirk, before she stood up and got around the chair to try to get back at me.

I simply shrugged and say, "Oh believe me, Minerva, I know exactly what game I'm playing."

She got a hold of me and looked me in the eyes while saying softly, "I have wanted you for a long time, Hermione, so if this is some game you will lose. Now that I have you here I will not let you out of this room until I have you begging me to stop making you come."

I was so stunned. I never imagined her to be a dirty talker, but I found I liked it. I simply started taking of my shirt so I just stood there in my bra and my jeans, with a challenging look in my eyes. That's all it took for her to push me against the nearest wall with a growl. Her hands were on my back, my stomach, my bum and my breasts. They were tangled in my hair and her lips were on my, ravaging my mouth and making it impossible for me to breathe. Then, when oxygen became a necessity, her lips were on my neck, making me moan wantonly, and marking me as took of my bra and then she leaned back to take in the sight of me dishevelled and flushed. I could see she approved of what she saw and of her handiwork. Time has been good to me and I know I am lucky with a D cup size breast, tight stomach and a perky ass. She started kissing me and I tried to take off her clothes. Suddenly I was stuck to the wall with my hands over my head. She had done silent, wandless magic, an impressive feat.

"I will enjoy you darling. So stop trying to be the dominant one." She bit lightly on my neck, proving her dominance. I have always been a submissive and I could feel myself becoming wetter as I stood there and was taken completely by this wondrous woman.

I could feel everything she was doing to me and it felt as though her hands were everywhere, her tongue was on my neck, down my breasts, over my nipples and down my stomach before she reached my very wet pussy. All I remember is her saying try to stay stood before my world exploded around me.

I woke up the morning after in a bed. At first I couldn't understand where I was and then it suddenly hit me. I was in Minerva's bed and it was her arms around me. I felt at ease for the first time in a long time. I can't remember how many times she made me come last night, but I know I am sore, and so satisfied. I turned around and kissed her before I got up to prepare for breakfast.

I called Tilly the house-elf and asked her if she could bring us some breakfast and some tea. She gave me a nod and a smile before she disappeared to the kitchen.

Minerva came down a couple of minutes later and gave me a big smile.

"I thought you had left when I didn't find you in my bed." Her face showed her worry.

"Of course not Minerva, I wouldn't do that to you." I reached over and took her hand comfortingly, then I pulled her closer to me and pecked her on the lips.

She gave me a smile and sat opposite me.

Tilly sent up our breakfast and the mornings _Daily Prophet_.

I opened the paper felt my heart stop. I couldn't breathe, I just remember the paper falling to the floor and Minerva standing and asking me what was wrong. I couldn't breathe. I just stared at the article.

Minerva bent down to take the paper and on the front page was something I never thought I would see.

 _MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_

 _BELLATRIX BLACK ESCAPED FROM PRISON_


End file.
